


Daddy

by BinJLG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Outing, Bottom!Cas, Cars, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Explicit, Pet Names, Safe For Work, Selkie - Freeform, sfw, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinJLG/pseuds/BinJLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I have this headcanon where Cas calls his car "Daddy" the same way Dean calls the Impala "Baby". Here's some Destiel crack to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

Castiel placed his hand on the hood of his cream-colored Lincoln and looked down at it fondly.

“It has been far too long since I last drove this car.”

The Winchesters called him a few hours ago, saying they needed his help on a case. Since his wings were still healing, he had no option but to drive. He slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine, grinning to himself as the hydraulics began to bounce up and down.

Thirteen hours later, and he was eating lunch with the brothers in the parking lot of a fast food chain in Two Rivers, Wisconsin, leaning against their cars and talking about the case.

“I don’t know, man, that’s why we called you in,” Dean said, taking the last bite of his burger. “What the hell beats men within an inch of their lives and then skins them??”

“The only thing I can possibly think of is a particularly cruel demon, but even that is a bit of a stretch,” Castiel furrowed his brow, genuinely puzzled.

“In any case, we should start before whatever this is kills again,” Sam said, finishing his bottle of water. “I’m gonna go speak with the victims’ friends. You guys should head to the morgue.”

“Can’t imagine there’ll be much to see,” Dean grumbled, reaching into his pocket and tossing Sam the keys to the Impala. Castiel simply nodded and went to open the driver side of his car.

“Uh-uh, gimme the keys. I’m drivin,” Dean insisted, striding towards Cas’ car.

“But Daddy is my car. I should be the one driving him.”

Both brothers stopped and gave Castiel bewildered looks.

“‘Daddy’? Really? That’s what you call your car?” Dean asked, his eyebrows nearly meeting his hairline.

“Your car is named,” answered Castiel. “I thought it only fitting to name mine.”

“Why do you call it ‘Daddy’?” Sam chuckled.

Castiel shrugged.

“Dean named his car after what he calls his sexual partners, so I thought it was appropriate to name mine after what he makes me ca-”

Dean’s hand clamped over Castiel’s mouth and Sam doubled over laughing.

“What the _fuck_ , Cas???” Dean was beet red, the blush from his mortification crawling all the way down to his chest.

“Wait, wait,” Sam panted, wiping tears away from his eyes. “You make your boyfriend call you ‘daddy’ in bed??”

“It’s not-! We don’t-!” Dean stammered over his shoulder towards his younger brother who was still laughing hysterically. He pursed his lips together before letting go of a confused Cas and skulking around to Daddy’s passenger door. “Shut up Sam!”

“I’ll see you two back at the motel,” Sam giggled, climbing into the Impala, honking as he drove off. Dean flipped him off from the inside of the Lincoln and Castiel sat behind the wheel of his car.

There was a tense moment of silence where neither of the men even looked at each other. Castiel still wasn’t sure what just happened.

“How did that bastard even know we were together??” Dean muttered without turning his face from the window.

“I imagine it’s not that difficult to deduce,” Castiel looked over at Dean, his face set in a confused pout. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Dean; I hope you know that.”

Dean glanced over at the angel ( _his_ angel) before breaking out into a defeated grin and shaking his head.

“Should we... go to the morgue now?” Castiel asked, turning the car on.

“Not before I teach you a lesson on better ways to use that pretty little mouth of yours baby,” Dean gripped Castiel’s thigh, his fingers slowly trailing up.

“Yes, daddy,” Castiel smirked, driving in the direction of the motel.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you were wondering, the monster was a [selkie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selkie) that had gone rogue. Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://ficwritingbin.tumblr.com/post/122232841668/daddy). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
